LEADERSHIP, PLANNING AND EVALUATION PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The mission of the Rutgers Cancer Institute of New Jersey (CINJ) is to reduce the burden of cancer by advancing cancer research, prevention, screening, education and care for one of the nation?s most diverse and densely populated states, as well as the broader nation. To accomplish this mission, the CINJ Director, Steven K. Libutti, MD, works closely with the rest of the CINJ Senior Leadership team, which includes the Deputy Director (Eileen White), and Associate Directors for Clinical Research (Howard S. Hochster), Basic Research (Eileen White), Cancer Prevention, Control and Population Research (Sharon L. Manne), Translational Research (Shridar Ganesan), Consortium Research (Yibin Kang), Research and Education Affairs (Edmund C. Lattime), Administration and Planning (Linda L. Tanzer) and Community Outreach and Engagement (new, Manne interim). Implementation of a five-year Strategic Plan (2015-2020) was underway at the time of Libutti?s arrival in 2017; the plan was re-assessed modified to represent the new Director?s vision. The Internal Advisory Board (includes the Chancellor, Deans and other leaders at Rutgers and Princeton Universities) and the External Advisory Board reviewed these proposed modifications and provided critical input and guidance. This oversight and leadership structure proved its effectiveness with the transition to a new Director; the major goals of the strategic plan were affirmed, with significant and sustained progress made toward accomplishing them, and new initiatives important to the Director?s vision were seamlessly integrated. Despite the change in Directorship, senior leaders did not lose momentum and achieved important strategic accomplishments, including: restructured and enhanced precision medicine initiative; recruitment of a new Associate Director for Clinical Research; increased accruals to interventional studies; creation of an Office of Community Outreach and Engagement and launch of a search for an Associate Director to oversee these efforts; expansion of the Metabolomics shared resource (jointly managed with Princeton University) and launch of two new developing shared resources for Small Molecule Screening (with Princeton) and Immune Monitoring; expansion of educational programs and successful management of major statewide retreats and conferences; launch of a new colon and lung cancer screening initiative for underserved regions of CINJ?s catchment area; and enhancement and strengthening of the consortium with Princeton University through the creation and appointment of an Associate Director for Consortium Research.